Don't go
by Belisse
Summary: [COMPLETE] Oneshot. Please wake up, I want to see you smiling again. I want to be in your arms and pretend that you were never gone.


**Title: Don't go**

**Pairing: Shep/Weir**

**Spoilers: None, but knowledge of my fic "To see her again." might be good, but not necessary.**

**Summary: Please wake up, I want to see you smiling again. I want to be in your arms and pretend that you were never gone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, this is just for fun, so don't sue.**

**A/N: Yes, I know another one-shot. And yes I should be working on MIA. But MIA needs tender care, and it's taking a bit more work to write it, then it has to go through my trusted beta. Now, this story just came to me because I'm easily inspired by songs. I never planned to make a sequel or companion my fic, "To see her again." But I was listening to some of Shakira's oldies and when I heard the song "Tu" (You) I suddenly had the urge to write Elizabeth's point of view about what happened to John. The format is the same, there are no names in the body of the fic, just the info on what pairing I wrote this for. So here it is, and as always remember to review!**

**Enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-0**

**Don't go.**

Please don't go, stay here with me. I don't know why you are so close to my soul, and you just got back. Now, you're lying on a bed with little hope of waking up.

My dear torment, that's who you are, and I became a ghost the day you were lost to us. Now you're lying in front of me and I don't know what to do. Memories invade my mind, just like they did the moment you walked half dead through the gate. I was there like always, and after giving up you came back. And I ran down the stairs and held you in my arms. I really didn't cared about the people around us, I was happy you were back. You were back... but apparently not for long.

I don't want to say good bye, I can't say good bye. Ever since you came into my life I changed. At first I waited on the balcony just to know your team was safe. But I loved your little gesture of waving before going off world. I liked it because it was our hidden kiss in front of everyone. Because it was never meant as a good bye, it was always a "see you later." Except for that day.

Now I'm here beside you, watching you die, and there's so much I really want to say. I don't know how I went through the days I spent without you. I don't know if I'll ever tell you about the moment I broke down, alone in my room. Cursing everything that deserved to be cursed for taking you away from me.

I missed you, oh boy how much I missed you. I missed your interruptions while my work was at it's heaviest. Just to drag me out and watch a sunset. I love how you know something is wrong by just looking at me. Also every time that you made fun of me for keeping a journal. I love how much you care and how you say that someday I'll fry my braincells.

You are my faith, my support, the reason I wake up everyday. My troublemaker, if this ever happens again, I will personally hunt down those who take you away from me. I can't function without you, please don't leave me again, don't go.

If I could tell you of all the nights I woke up feeling your presence next to me. Until I turned around and confirmed the emptiness in my heart. Please wake up, I want to see you smiling again. I want to be in your arms and pretend that you were never gone. I want to be with you again, don't go, don't leave me.

Everyone around me wants me to leave, they say to rest. But I can't, they don't understand. It would feel like giving up on you and I can't live without you. I don't know if you'll ever know of the times I pushed the people around me; trying to get you back. And when I was made to give up, you showed up. Now don't leave me, please don't leave me.

I rest my head on your side, your hand in my hand. The sight around you is scary. There are too any tubes and machines around you. I close my eyes trying to imagine what you might be thinking. Are you thinking of me? Of what you left behind on Earth? Can you even think at all?

I fell asleep for a while, and I wake up because your hand moves. I look up and your eyes are open. My eyes fill with overdue tears and I know that if the tubes weren't in the way, underneath you are smiling at me.

I stand up and close in on you. You eyes go a bit misty, but I gently run a hand through your hair and place a kiss on your forehead. You are here, you are awake. Don't you ever leave me again. You're awake, you're not going anywhere.

FIN

0-0-0-

**A/N: Sorry for any mistake, this wasn't beta'd. So, tell me what you think!  
**


End file.
